Mood Ring
by MyOTPstolemylife
Summary: Hook gets a magic mood ring from Regina to read Emma's emotions. Much humor and trouble to follow. Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY CHARACTERS**

 **A/N: This is my second attempt at Fanfiction so please be kind! I plan on updating every Friday or Saturday night if I can, should school and family permit. Enjoy!**

 **Time Period: Mid-Third Season**

 **Title: The Mood Ring**

Chapter One: The Plan

"So, if I give this to Emma, I'll be able to read her emotions?" Hook asked, taking the ring with a small clear gemstone from Regina.

"Like a book." She grinned. "Red means anger and irritation, yellow means annoyance, green means happiness, black means sad; blue means indifferent, pink means love, and purple means hatred." She had enchanted the ring so it would give accurate readings on the wearer's attitude. Hook needed it because he was trying to figure her out so he could win her over. A fool's errand, no doubt, but Regina always enjoyed some humorous misadventures.

With a nod, Hook exited her underground vault, emerging into the bright sunlight. As he fingered the the small silver band—a mood ring, as Regina had called it—he tried to decide how to get the ring to her without raising suspicions.

 _Henry._ The thought popped into his head suddenly. Of course! The only way to Emma was through her son. He quickly headed to Granny's Diner.

He received wary glances as he entered the restaurant. Most people looked that way because they couldn't decide if he was evil or good.

Just as he expected, Henry was in a booth toward the back, sipping on hot cocoa—with cinnamon, of course—and reading comic books.

"Hello, lad." Hook greeted, strolling over and sitting across from him.

Henry eyed him with a look of reproach. "What do you want?" It was asked in a flat tone, as if those ridiculous comics were better than conversing with Captain Hook himself.

"I've a favor to ask."

"No."

Hook sighed. "It's about your mum, Henry."

"Then definitely no."

"Please just listen." Hook struggled to keep his voice under control. "I need you to give this to her as a sort of peace offering." He pulled out the ring, silently hoping Henry would agree.

Much to his surprise, Henry took the ring. "So this is a truce?" Hook nodded. "Okay. I'll give it to her. But you just need to leave her alone for a while."

"A deal's a deal, lad." Hook consented, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR ANY CHARACTERS**

 **A/N: So I got okay responses to the first chapter of this, so I'm going to continue! (I'm going to keep adding chapters eve** **n if people don't like it** )

 **Chapter Two: Gifts**

 **Henry's POV**

"Emma!" Henry called, walking into the apartment she shared with her parents.

"Hey, kid." Emma said, rushing past. "I got an urgent call from the station, so I have to go. There are some leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself."

"Emma, wait." Henry placed a hand on her arm as she passed.

"Okay. What's up, Henry?" She asked, concern crinkling her brow.

Henry took a deep breath. "I ran into Hook today and…"

"Hook?!" Emma gasped. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Oh, I'm going to kill him."

"No, Emma. Nothing like that. He asked me to give you this." He presented the ring. "He said it was a peace offering. Like, a truce." He tensed, anticipating her reaction.

"Really? A peace offering?" Emma mused sarcastically. "I'll bet it'll turn my skin green or I'll talk in Elfish until I take it off."

"No, you won't. I tried it on, and nothing like that happened. Please just take it. I made him promise to leave you alone for a while, and he's not going to keep his end of the bargain if I don't."

"Fine." Emma agreed grudgingly. She snatched the ring from him and slid it on her ring finger of her right hand. It glowed a pale red. "Whoa, it's enchanted!" she shrieked, yanking it off.

"I know! That's the cool part! I went to Regina asking her about it, and she said it was a simple color changing spell. The colors change with your body temperature. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So, it's like a mood ring?"

"I guess."

"Cool." Suspicions rolled around in her mind as she walked out the door, eyeing the ring on her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I have been in a major block and have been wracking my brain for ideas! I also had strep all week so I was asleep for two days straight 'cause I was so exhausted.**

 **But here is the third chapter!**

 **Chapter Three: Confrontations**

After dealing with the 'urgent' problem at the station, which was just a lost dog call that was found digging through the dumpsters in the alley behind Granny's Diner, Emma went to said diner for a quick snack.

"Hey, Emma!" Ruby called as she entered. "The usual?"

"Yeah. One for Henry too please." She sat at the counter as Ruby disappeared into the back and twisted the ring absent-mindedly while surveying the small diner.

Ruby noticed her ring when she came back up to chat. "Engaged already, Emma?"  
Emma jumped in surprise at her return, which made Ruby laugh. "What? No, are you crazy? No, I am not engaged, Ruby." The ring glowed a soft red.

Ruby held her hands up in surrender, backing away a little. "Okay! It's on the wrong finger anyway." She was momentarily distracted by the arrival of a new customer. She glanced at Emma. "You might want to get going." Her big brown eyes darted toward the door again.

Despite Ruby urging her not to, she turned around.

There stood Hook, standing there in all his scoundrel glory. He looked slightly out of place due to his heavy black leather trench coat and his many necklaces and rings, but he strode up to the counter as though he owned the establishment. Emma rolled her eyes and turned away, but her ring flashed green before returning to red.

"Hello, Ruby. I'll have a glass of that delicious liquid called rum, if you don't mind." His soft Irish accent could have melted an ice-cold heart, and the look he sent Emma could have made it boil. "Oh, hello, there, Swan. I see you got my gift."

Her ring flashed green again as she turned to accept her cups from Ruby. "I see you're not very good at keeping your deals."

"Oh, you mean the 'leaving you alone' part? Well, he didn't exactly say I couldn't talk to you, love."

Emma rolled her eyes again as she stood up. "Bye, Hook."

"I'll see you around, Swan." He secured his promise with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma ran into Hook four more times that week. There was no way that was an accident. She saw him at the diner, the bakery, the park, and the docks. The last one was no surprise. He was there almost all the time, tending to his beloved ship, The Jolly Rodger.

Emma kind of felt bad for him, though she'd never say so. She noticed her ring flashing a rainbow of colors each time she thought about him. It was sort of irritating, not knowing what the different colors signified. She guessed that red was anger, because that shade often flared up when she was at the station. Emma thought green was happiness; she often saw that when she was with Henry. Pink also came up when she thought about her son, but it occurred when she thought of Hook, too. That really frustrated her because she couldn't figure out what emotion she felt toward Henry that was also directed at that pirating scoundrel. There was one notion floating around in her head, but she refused to give that thought the time of day.

Unlocking the door to the flat, she called out, "Mary Margaret? You here?"

"In here!" Mary Margaret replied, looking down at her from the loft.

"Oh, hey. I had a few questions for you." Emma said, walking over to the island in the kitchen. Mary Margaret climbed down the stairs and stood next to her.

"What's up?"

Emma slid her ring off and showed it to her. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Why, yes, Emma. That is a ring."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks. It's from Hook. He gave it to Henry to give to me. Regina checked it out to see if there was any funny business, and there wasn't, but I'm still not completely convinced."

"Emma, can't you just trust someone for once in your life? I'm sure it's just a peace offering. Things have been kind of sore between you two since Neverland."

 _If only you knew._

Emma sighed. "Fine. I'm going to get answers from the person who came up with this."

-C.S-

"Hook!"

The Captain was standing at the wheel, and turned around to see the irritated sheriff standing at the bow of the ship. He had known she was there the entire time, but decided to allow her the 'element of surprise'.

"Really, love. You should try calling me by my first name. It's Killian."He commented as she stormed over to where he was.

"Okay, _Killian,_ what do you call this?" Emma said, shoving the mood ring into his hand. "I don't know what kind of crap trick you think you're pulling, but it won't work on me. I have enough stuff to deal with without needing to worry about when this stupid thing is going to blow up or incinerate me!"

"Emma, do you really think I'd hurt you?" Hook asked, a wounded look in his eyes.

She sighed, frustrated. "I don't know what to think!" She confessed. "At one moment, you're a sweet guy, and then the next, you're the same old dashing rapscallion! You're two-faced, and I don't know which one is real."

"Sw-"

"And ever since that stupid kiss on Neverland, things have been all messed up!" Emma shouted. "I'm stuck between kissing you senseless and beating the crap out of you!"

"Bloody he*l, Swan! Calm down! You're causing a scene!" Hook whisper-yelled.

Emma looked around and saw the dock workers crowding around the _Jolly Roger._ "Oh."

"Well, move along, ya buggers!" Hooked yelled at the workers. "They don't pay you to watch private conversations!"

They scurried in separate directions, frightened by the pirate's outburst.

"Emma, let's head downstairs." Hook offered.

She shook her head. "No thanks, Killian. Just keep it." She gestured to the ring. "I can't do this anymore."

-C.S-

Emma ran into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She quickly climbed the stairs to the loft and collapsed on the bed.

"I cannot believe I just did that."

She had admitted to Killi- _Hook_ \- that she wanted to kiss him again.

Well, it was true, wasn't it? Honestly, she just wished she had never met him in the first place. Sure, he had helped significantly on their quest to find Henry, but he confused her.

He was sweet, kind, and honest, which Emma was not used to. Most of the guys she had dated were lying and cheating jerks. She just seemed to attract those kinds of guys. But Hook was different. Completely different. He had no ulterior motive, no secret agenda.

And that scared her.

 **A/N: Yes, I did swear.**

 **I am a heathen.**

 **It was only partially!**

 **Anyway, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in the longest time. My laptop killed itself and I was really sick with the flu so I couldn't go out and buy one.**

 **:Runs away from mob holding torches and pitchforks:**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma Swan was never one to feel sorry for herself, to wallow in self-pity.

But that was exactly what she was doing.

She hadn't left the apartment for three days since her encounter with Hook. She stayed in the same outfit—sweatpants and a t-shirt— ate three pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, and watched four whole television series on Netflix.

Needless to say, she was a wreck.

Emma had cried when she got home, ashamed of her feelings and ashamed of how she acted. Every time she even thought about it, or the destroyed look on his face, she felt her eyes watering.

"This is dumb," She muttered to herself as she paced the bedroom in the loft. "I'm Emma Swan. I've fought witches and wizards. I kicked butt. I've survived _Regina._ I'm the freaking savior, for Pete's sake! Why can't I get over this?" She flopped herself back on her bed. "I think I cried less when Neal left me. And even then I was in prison and pregnant."

Emma grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. This was exhausting! She pulled away from the pillow, eyes red-rimmed and voice hoarse, when it suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh, h*ll no."

 _I'M IN LOVE WITH CAPTAIN HOOK._

Emma realized she couldn't stay cooped up in the loft anymore, she'd drive herself crazy as she tried to decipher her feelings toward the pirate.

She heaved her body of the bed and trudged to the closet. She pulled on a gray sweater, blue jeans, black boots and her favorite red leather jacket. She ran a brush through her hair, and dabbed on concealer to hide the bags beneath her eyes.

Emma had to talk to someone, not Mary Margret, she wouldn't approve, certainly not David, for he'd have Hook's head on a stake. Someone she trusted that wouldn't judge her.

A certain red-streaked hair, brown-eyed werewolf came to mind.

Emma hurried across town to the diner where she thought her friend would be. As she opened the door to the restaurant, she spotted Ruby working the counter.

Ruby looked up when Emma entered, and seeing the desperate look in her eyes, she asked a fellow waitress to cover for her for a little while.

She led Emma out to the patio area, and sat her down on one of the chairs as she seated herself across from her distraught friend.

"So, what's up?" Ruby began casually.

Emma stared at a crack in the worn cement floor. She felt embarrassed having to ask for help, even if it was from a friend. "I found something out today."  
Ruby straightened. "Yeah? What is it?"

Emma shifted in her chair awkwardly. "I realized that I, uh, _like_ someone."

The werewolf leaned back in her chair. "I see. Who?"

Her savior/princess friend blushed. "Uh, he's a pirate…"

Ruby's eyes widened. "No way!" She stood up, pushing her chair out from the small table. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Emma… and Hook?! OOH, what would their ship name be? Pirate Swan? Swan Pirate? Hook Swan? Wait. CAPTAIN SWAN!

"Ruby!" Emma snapped. "Please pay attention."

"Oh, sorry," Ruby replied, sitting down and looking bashful.

Emma sighed. "Anyway, I don't know how to tell him how I feel. Just a few days ago I freaked out at him and told him I couldn't do it anymore. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey I know I said I was done with you as I embarrassed you in front of those dock workers but now I realize I'm in love with you'?"

Ruby's eyes bulged. "Wait, in LOVE?! OMG THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"Keep it down!" Emma hissed, placing a hand on her friend's arm. "He might hear you!"

"He's not even here," Ruby retorted, but as she did, Emma noticed a fellow in a dark leather trenchcoat approaching the diner.

"Crap! I have to get out of here before he sees me!" Emma got up and looked at the ground as she tried to saunter away. But, of course, she crashed into someone.

Next thing she knew, she was on the ground in a tangled heap. She felt the cool leather brushing her skin, and the figure next to her on the floor was chuckling.

"Lots of enthusiasm, love?" Even though she was facing the dirty concrete, she could tell his ocean blue eyes were sparkling with humor.

Emma sighed. _Hook._ "Yeah, wasn't really planning on that," She said, lifting herself of the ground and offering him a hand to assist him.

"Well, Swan. I had no idea you were still angry enough to attack me," He laughed again and Emma allowed herself a small smile as she pulled him up off the floor. He dusted of his coat and ran a hand through his thick dark hair.

Emma glanced back at the table she and Ruby had been sitting at and saw that her friend had conveniently disappeared. _Thanks a lot, Ruby._

"So…" Hook said, kicking the cement with the toe of his boot.

She took a deep breath and let it all out. "Killian, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry I was a jerk and that I yelled at you and refused your gift that was meant to be a peace offering. I've been a total pain in the butt and I really, sincerely ask you to forgive me."

Now he looked confused. "Swan, I never held a grudge against you. Yes, my pride was wounded but I got over that. And really, I should be the one apologizing. I made advances that were clearly unwanted."

"Yeah, about that." Emma stared at her shoes, her face flushing. "Maybe those advances weren't _completely_ unwanted. I just thought they were."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really, Swan?" His voice became a slightly seductive purr. He sidled up beside her. "Is that so?"

"Don't push it, Hook."

"Oh, you wound me," He feigned hurt, and as Emma was giggling, he swept her up in a tight embrace. "Is this pushing it?"

She made an act of considering it, tilting her head to the side and even biting her lip in indecision. "Maybe," She finally said.

Killian pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and smiled triumphantly when she didn't resist.

"How about that?"

 **THE END**

 **A/N: So here it is! I've completed it! So it's not as long as I originally intended, but hey, its cute, its fluffy, be satisfied you ungrateful people!**

 **I always thought of Ruby as the fangirl, so that's why I made her one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-MYOTPSTOLEMYLIFE**


End file.
